Hibernation Heist!
"Hibernation Heist!" is the 5th CuldeeFell Short. Script SYNOPSIS - A group of Squirrels that don't have enough food for the winter and could hardly find anymore food. So the only option they have is to steal food from others and Mario and his friends aren't too happy about that. (It starts off in the fall where a bunch of squirrels are scrounging around for food) Squirrel 1: Any luck yet guys? Squirrel 2: No. Squirrel 3: I found a Nickel! Squirrel 1: Sh*t! What does it takes to get some food around these parts! No matter where we f#cking go, we can't find any God damn food! Squirrel 4: No sh*t Sherlock! Squirrel 1: Well we might as well get back to the tree and tell the others the bad news. We might not hibernate this year! (The Squirrels then climb all the way up a tree and open the door) Squirrel 1: We're home! Squirrel 5: Well you took your time! Female Squirrel: Any food yet? Squirrel 1: Sorry dear. We couldn't find anything! Squirrel 3: I did find a Nickle! Squirrel 5: Is a Nickle tasty? Squirrel 1: No it is not- Squirrel 3: Let me see! (Squirrel 3 then tastes the Nickle. It tastes bad) Squirrel 3: Bleh! No it is not! Squirrel 5: F*ck! Squirrel 1: Well this sucks! We can't find any food! Female Squirrel: Well what do we do now? (while the Squirrels are talking, they then hear Mario's voice) Mario: Alright guys! I just got back from the store! I got Cheesecake, KFC, Shrimps, Spaghetti, Pizza, and Chocolate Cake! Junior: Alright! Jeffy: Yippe! Shrek: I'm so hungry donkey! Squirrel 2: Did you guys here that? Squirrel 6: Yeah! The humans have got a ton of food! Squirrel 5: Yeah! We should go take some of the food! Female Squirrel: Maybe we shouldn't guys! That's stealing! Remember what Pa told us before he died. "Never steal from another tree!". Squirrel 5: Well it is not a tree! It's a house! Female Squirrel: What Pa meant was that we can't steal food from anybody! Especially humans! You know what humans do to squirrels! (She then wispers into Squirrel 3's ear) Female Squirrel (Whispering): They kill them and use their hides for rugs! Squirrel 3: OH SH*T! (Squirrel 3 then runs into a corner) Squirrel 3: I am not going out there! I don't want my hide to become a rug! I LOVE MY HIDE! I USE IT TO HIDE! Squirrel 1: Well guys! If we can't get any food, then Mario's is our only hope! Don't you guys want some shut eye? Squirrel 5: Hell yeah we do! Squirrel 6: We need all the food we can get! Squirrel 1: Alright guys! We wait until midnight! Then we let the heist begin! Narrator (In a french voice): 12:00 Midnight! (It then switches to the Squirrels coming out of the tree) Squirrel 1: Alright guys! Here is the plan! Since everyone is asleep we go in and we start taking food then we run back in the tree! Got it? Squirrels: Got it! (The Squirrels then sneak in and grab as many food as they can. They then take the food to the tree and burry it under the tree) Squirrels: Alright guys! Thats enough for now! We get more tomorrow! (The squirrels then head to the tree) (It then switches to 6am in the morning where Mario wakes up) Mario: Ah! What a great sleep! Well! Time to eat! (Mario then jumps off of his bed and heads to the fridge) Mario: I can't wait to eat my Breakfast Spaghetti! (Mario opens the fridge but then has a look of horror as he sees most of the food in the fridge has gone) Mario: WHAT?! OUR FOOD IS GONE!?!?!!? (Mario then runs upstairs) Mario: Guys! Our food is gone! Junior: What? Woody: But where did it go? Mario: I don't know! But I am gonna get some more food at the grocery store! Jeffy: Okay daddy! (Mario then drives away to get some more food. It then switches to the Squirrels celebrating) Squirrel 1: We did it guys! We got some more food! But its not enough for the winter so we need to get some more tomorrow! Female Squirrel: I still don't know about this! What if we get caught? Squirrel 5: Oh stop being such a baby! We will not get caught! Female Squirrel: But what if we do?? Squirrel 4: Quiet guys! Lets just wait until midnight and we will get more food! (It then switches to Mario coming back with some more food) Mario: And to make sure we find out who stole us! I'm gonna install these Security Cameras! (Mario then starts installing Security Cameras to his house) Mario: Now to get some shut eye! (Mario then goes upstairs to get some sleep) (It then switches to midnight where Mario is sleeping. Then the Squirrels come in and start taking more food, but little did they know, a security camera was watching them. Squirrel 3 then notices a camera) Squirrel 3: Um boss? Squirrel 1: Yeah? Squirrel 3: What is that? (Squirrel 1 then realizes it is a camera) Squirrel 1: Aw sh*t! Squirrel 3: What is it? Squirrel 1: It is a Security Camera! Hey Red!! Squirrel 5: Yeah? Squirrel 3: This metal thing called your mom fat! Squirrel 5: WHAT!?!?!? (Squirrel 5 then runs at the camera and destroys it) Squirrel 5: That'll teach you for calling my mom fat! (Squirrel 5 then spits on and takes a dump on the broken camera) Squirrel 1: Lets keep stealing food! (The Squirrels take the food they need and run to the tree) (Mario then wakes up to find his food is missing again) Mario: Sh*t! Well at least we will find out what happened with the security camera- (Mario then finds out that his camera is broken with a little piece of squirrel crap on the debris) Mario: Double sh*t! I have an idea that will definitely get those thieves! (Mario runs back to the store) (A few hours later, Mario comes back with more food and some mouse traps) Mario: Lets see them get past this time! Hahahaha! (It is once again midnight. The Squirrels then run in the house and start taking more food. Squirrel 3 then notices a can of nuts) Squirrel 3: Sweet! Nuts! (Squirrel 1 then notices a mouse trap infront of the nuts) Squirrel 1: Wait! Stop! (Squirrel 3 doesn't listen as his foot gets caught in the mousetrap) Squirrel 3: ... AGHGHGGHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Mario then hears the scream) Mario: What was that? Squirrel 1: Crap! Female Squirrel: We gotta get him outa here! Squirrel 3: AGGHH THE PAIN! (Squirrel 5 tries to open the mouse trap but it is to heavy) Squirrel 5: SH*T! We need to take him to the tree before the humans find out! Mario: I have already found out! (Mario then comes down with a cross bow) Mario: So it was you rodents who started to take our food! Squirrel 1: Please human! We just need food so we can hibernate for the winter! Mario: Hibernate Shcmibernate! You don't take my God damn food! Now it's time to have some Squirrel for dinner! (Mario then shoots at the Squirrels but miss) Squirrel 1: RUN! (The squirrels then run. Squirrel 5 then picks up Squirrel 3 who is still stuck in the mouse trap) Mario: GET OVER HERE! (The squirrels then run into the tree and lock the door) Mario: You can't close the door on me! (Mario then sees an axe) Mario: Neato! (Mario tries to grab the axe but it is to heavy) Mario: SH*T! Shrek! (Shrek then comes outside) Shrek: What do you want donkey? I had a dream that I was in Cheesecake heaven! Mario: Squirrels took our food Shrek! Shrek: WHAT?! Mario: Some squirrels took our food! I need you to chop that tree down! Shrek: Alright Donkey! (Shrek then grabs the axe) (It then switches to inside the tree where the squirrels are trying to get Squirrel 3 out of the mouse trap) Squirrel 1: On 3! 1.... 2.... 3! (The squirrels then try to open the mouse trap. But still no luck) Squirrel 1: Lets try again on 3! 1... 2...- (Suddenly the tree begins to shake) Squirrel 3: Whats going on!? Squirrel 1: I'm gonna check outisde! (Squirrel 1 then checks outside. He then sees Shrek chopping down the tree with an axe) Squirrel 1: What the- Hey! Stop doing that! Thats our home you're destroying! Mario: Never! Now one little step and I'm gonna shoot an arrow right in your little hand sized brain! (Shrek keeps hitting the tree with an axe) Squirrel 1: We will give your food back just don't hurt our home! Mario: Very well then! Shrek! Stop cutting down the tree! (Shrek stops cutting the tree) Mario: Now give us our food back! (Squirrel 1 then jumps out of his tree and digs a big hole showing all of Mario's stolen food) Mario: Great! Thank you! (Mario then collects the food. Then squirrel 1 jumps on his head) Mario: GAHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!? Squirrel 1: You won't take our food! Mario: But its my food! (Shrek then notices Squirrel 1 trying to stop Mario) Shrek: Donkey! (Shrek then grabs Squirrel 1 and throws him on the ground) Shrek: You really think you can take our food?! Well you got another thing coming! TIME FOR THE SUPER DUPER SPECTACULAR BODYSLAM! Copyright Shrek Enterprises! (Shrek is about to jump on Squirrel 1 when Squirrel 5 sees whats going on) Squirrel 5: Oh no! (Squirrel 5 then sees that Mario dropped his cross bow. Squirrel 5 then takes the cross bow) Mario: Hey! (Squirrel 5 aims the cross bow at Shrek) Squirrel 5: Hasta La Vista! Ogre! (Squirrel 5 then shoots an arrow right in Shrek's butt) Shrek: AAAAAGGGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH! Squirrel 5: Take that! Squirrel 1: Red! You saved my life! (Mario then grabs Squirrel 5 and Squirrel 1) Squirrel 5: AGH! Squirrel 1: LET US GO! Mario: Never! Time to end you- Brooklyn T. Guy: NOT SO FAST! Mario: What the? Officer? Brooklyn Guy: We had reports of animal cruelty. And I see that you are trying to strangle these squirrels? Mario: No? Brooklyn Guy: Hmmmmm. I don't believe you! You're under arrest! Mario: Oh no I'm not! (Mario then drops the Squirrels and run away) Brooklyn Guy: GET BACK HERE! (Brooklyn Guy then chases after Mario) Squirrel 1: You okay Red? Squirrel 5: Yeah I am! Lets go try to save Three! Squirrel 1: Alright! (The Squirrels then save three from the mouse trap) Squirrel 3: YES I'M OUT! Aw! But my leg is still broken! Squirrel 1: It will heal once we wake up from Hibernation! Now its time to feast! Female Squirrel: Oh boy! Squirrel 3: I am starving! Squirrel 4: Dig in guys! (The squirrels then start to eat the food. The camera then pans to the street where Brooklyn Guy is still chasing after Mario. The episode then ends!) Trivia * The Squrriels may or may not be inspired by MarioFan2009's character the Mouse. Category:Squirrels Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues